Forecast Intensity: A Passion Project Sequel
"This is the crappy sequel to the crappy movie; Projected Passions.' '''Join Grouch Douglas with a zany cast of colourful characters. There are returning actors like Justin and Molly, but there are also new performers in town like Alex, Angelica and a brown guy!' I regret making this. Note: There is a reference to Detective Cleaver in this movie. Detective Cleaver is a character that I (Jonathan Adam Van Nest) portrayed in the 2013 film: The Adventures of Detective Cleaver. If you want to watch that horseshit, here is a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdmsE... Share this video with everyone! nine minutes is too short for it to legally be considered torture I hope you enjoy watching this bumbling, half-ass'd mess." -The Video description "Forecast Intensity: A Passion Project Sequel" is the eleventh movie published to Shotgun Rodney. It was made about one whole month after "Projected Passions: A Passion Project" on May 29th, 2017. Synopsis The movie opens with the title slapped over the cast walking down the street. The audience is then introduced to all the new characters: Ginch Dingo, The Ethnic Minority, Doofus, Dirty Dan, The Casserole, Coughing Person #3 and Dead Thomas. There are also the returning characters, Gooch Doogas and Smitty BaCall. The characters then go up to a house where Dirty Dan very helpfully holds the door open for everybody, only to get shoved aside seconds later by Doofus, who doesn't seem to appreciate the gesture. They then proceed to the basement, but not before The Ethnic Minority breaks the gate that leads down there. Once they've all found a place to sit, an imposing man enters the room who goes by the name Seat. He sits down in a chair in front of everyone else and then Grouch Douglas enters and sits down on top of Seat, who lets out an orgasmic wail. Grouch starts this meeting by angrily stating what a horrible job they did when making the first Projected Passions movie. The Casserole angrily pipes up, "Okay, I wasn't even a part of that first thing so why are you even saying this to me right now, like, Jesus!" Grouch then reels slightly and inquires, "Were you not the caterer?" The camera goes back to the Casserole who nervously states, "That's not my line." After a brief bit of confusion, Grouch asks, "Were you not the caterer?" Smitty then states, "That was your mom, dude it says right in the credits." This sends Grouch into a rage wherein he tells them what a horrible job they did and they if they are going to be improving their movies, they need to find either a solution or a scapegoat pertaining to the previous issues. Gooch offers up Dead Thomas as a scapegoat. Grouch Douglas accepts and orders Doofus to kill Thomas. As Doofus drags Dead Thomas away, he states "It's high noon." Grouch is about to move on with the meeting when he is interrupted by Doofus shooting down Thomas. Gooch angrily shouts at Doofus, "Not in the house, you Dumbass!" Doofus, realizing his mistake ,"Oh shit." Gooch, ordering Doofus, "Can you take care of him please?" Doofus then defensively puts, "Alright alright. Damn." He then drags Dead Thomas down the stairs and to the basement, accidentally dropping his gun on the way. Grouch then moves on with the meeting and states "If we're going to be improving, we need to start working around the clock, we're talking 24/7, people!" The Casserole once again shouts in retaliation, "But we're people!" Grouch then chuckles at her remark, "Like, half of you, maybe..." The camera then cuts to The Ethnic Minority who, on the inside, burns with the pain of what Grouch just said. Even the slight suggestion that he or anyone else isn't a person, makes him sick. Gooch in the background is bereft of direction and doesn't even realize the camera is on her. Grouch gets ready to make a point but is then interrupted by some moron who coughs. He then creepily states, "Anywho, if we're going to be making this work at all, i think that I have the means to seize and take care of all the means of production that we can possibly get our hands onto." In a feat of defiance and awful acting, Dirty Dan says, "Dude...Man you just... you just can't say stuff like that, man." Grouch then leads the gang up stairs and into the kitchen where he introduces them to his Prop blood, much to the exasperation of his subordinates. he then sings the Prop Blood Song; "I got me some prop blood and I'm making me a movie, so I got the idea to put that prop blood in a movie, prop blood movie, prop blood movie." Gooch, in a world-wearied tone states, "We tried that last time and it totally didn't work." From behind, Ginch defensively states, "It was alright." Gooch retaliates, "No it didn't it looked like shit." Grouch then weighs into the situation, "Well you can't have somebody die without blood going all over the place!" "Whatever you say, Detective Cleaver", Smitty jokes. The Ethnic Minority chuckles, "oooo, shots fired!" Grouch is then plagued with memories of the crappy and awful movie he was in long ago, The Adventures of Detective Cleaver. Angered by his friends reminding him of this event, he pulls his gun and aims it at The Ethnic Minority, "How's this for Shots fired!" Smitty shouts in fear, "Oh no!" Before Grouch can shoot the Ethnic Minority, he is shot down by Doofus, who was standing in the doorway all along. Grouch wheezes up some blood and collapses in the worst death you've ever seen in your life. Dan then inquires to Doofus, "Did you honestly have to do that?" Before Doofus can answer, Gooch Doogas shoots him down. Smitty is angry at Gooch for no reason and then The Ethnic Minority goes on a rant about how nobody told him to bring his guns and yet everyone else has guns for some reason. Gooch and The Minority then get in a fierce debate about pineapple and some shit before Dirty Dan splits them up with a comforting and passive "Ayy". He then suggests, "Everyone, Everyone, please lets all calm down a touch, maybe if we maintain a little bit of harmony, we can all relax, take a break and talk strategy." Smitty then screams at the top of his lungs, "Three people are DEAD!" Dan, trying to maintain peace relaxes the crowd, "Ah-tah-tah-tah-sssssssssssss, Lets all just sit down and calm ourselves." After The Ethnic Minority gets a kick out of Dan's horrible line delivery, they all go into the sunroom and let me tell you, all hell breaks loose. The Ethnic Minority accidentally sits on The Seat and then everyone loses their shit. Dan shoots The Ethnic Minority in the testicles, Smitty shoots the seat for some reason, Casserole shoots coughing person #3 and then has a heart attack or something, Smitty trips on a banana peel, Gooch shoots Dan but he doesn't die, it's just a mess. After the dust has settled, Gooch is the lone survivor and comments on the film very accurately, "That was shit." She then walks out, grabbing her hat and the credits play over her walking into the distance. Actors # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. # Molly Hasenack # Angelica Casarella # Erik Lott # Gian Morris/Gian Williams # Joshua Paquette # Justin Paquette # Alex Robinson # Jay Potalivo # Jacob "Big Tony" Brown # Shawn Jaywardena Characters # Grouch Douglas # Gooch Doogas # The Casserole # Ginch Dingo # The Ethnic Minority # Dead Thomas # Smitty BaCall # Dirty Dan # Coughing Person #3 # Seat # Doofus Music # Hard Knock Life - Charles Strouse (0:00-2:08, 5:45-6:06, 8:08-8:21) # Too Old to Die Young - Brother Dege (2:09-2:52) # Sounds of Silence - Simon and Garfunkel (4:52-5:19) # Prop Blood Song - Jonathan Adam Van Nest (6:09-6:19) # Kill Bill Siren - John Debney (6:34-6:47) # Crazy Saloon Music - Unknown (6:51-6:57, 9:28-9:32) # Bath Attack - Charles Bernstein (8:22-8:49) # Join us for a Bite - Ex Machina (8:58-9:27) Trivia # This video is the very longest Shotgun Rodney video ever to be produced # This video has the largest cast of the entire filmography # This video has the largest array of songs with eight different songs and a total of eleven tunes played throughout the video. # This video marks the first appearance of the Sunroom. # This video marks the first appearance of Angelica Casarella, Erik Lott, Gian Morris/Gian Williams, Alex Robinson, Jay Potalivo, Jacob "Big Tony" Brown and Shawn Jaywardena. # Despite having died previously, Grouch Douglas and Smitty BaCall return and apparently they're a part of the production of whatever, who the fuck even pays attention to that sort of shit? # Apparently, cast member Jay Potalivo was also the stunt coordinator. # Ironically, The Casserole denies being a the caterer in the previous movie, but in this film, her actress, Angelica Casarella is credited as the caterer. # This movie confirmed at 3:27 that Anita Van Nest is the mother of Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. # This movie confirmed that Jonathan Adam Van Nest's name ends in Jr. While it is not seen in the credits, a disclaimer appears at 8:04 which marks the first appearance of Jonathan's full name. # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. liked his own video on youtube, as shown at 2:58. # If you look closely when Ethnic Minority breaks the gate, Seat is milling about in the background. # A reference to McCree from Overwatch and Apple Samson from Projected Passions is made when Doofus states, "Looks like it's high noon." # Coughing person #3 appears very little in this but manages to get a cough in at 7:51 # The reason for there only being a Coughing Person #3 is explained in Foreseen Extremes, the prequel film. # This movie was scandalously stupid. Why did you read all of this?